Rio Sports Channel
by EgilMaster365
Summary: Watch up to the minute updates on your favorite sports, and vote for your favorite ff athletes from any movie to join the fun! Today we cover the upcoming Olympics and what it means for YOU! Join Janet, Steve, Marco and the rest of our professional staff as we continue to be your home for all things sports.
1. Welcome to Rio Sports Channel!

Ok, we're live in 30 people! Movie it!

…

Places everyone, get ready! Hot in 15!

…

Hey? Where's my latte?!

….

3 – 2 – 1 AND ACTION!

A male yellow announcer macaw with a tiny headset on his head was sitting next to a female red macaw with similar attire. The yellow macaw leaned his head towards the camera in a charismatic way.

"Hellllloooo Rrrriiiiiooooo! Are you ready for some heart pumpin, spine nummin, foot stompin fun?!"

The female red macaw leaned over the desk which they were sitting behind.

"That's right! It's time for the Summer 2016 Olympic games! Right here in beautiful Rio de Janeiro."

The yellow macaw took the stage again.

"Now I bet you're wondering, 'Steve, the Olympics are still over a month away. Why so early?'"

The female macaw continued the sentence.

"Well inquisitive viewer, the answer is simple. Right Steve?" She said and looked at her male counterpart.

"Right Janet, very simple."

"Yes Steve, it is. We want YOU, yes YOU to vote for who you want to be a part of the upcoming Rio Olympics. We're going to send you to Marco, the postmaster general around these parts, to tell you what to do. Off to you Marco."

The camera switched to an exhausted green bird with a coffee in his wing.

"Oh, yes." He said with a sleepy sandpaper voice and shook his head quickly to try to shake off the drowsiness. He took a sip of his coffee.

"All you have to do is send a postmarked envelope to 6102 comment box lane or PM land. You can put your envelope in the box located at the bottom of this page or in the PM mailbox. Just make sure it's a digital envelope."

The bird put his cup up to his ear.

"Whats that? Oh, ok."

"The suits upstairs just said its time to take it back to Janet and Steve."

The bird smiled.

"Ok, whew. I need another coffee, this job is exhausting."

" _Uh Marco, we're still rolling."_

"Aw nuts."

The screen camera went back to Janet and Steve.

"Uh, well ok then. Thank you Marco." Steve happily chirped.

"Yes, and if you have any questions, comments or concerns please contact the organizer EgilMaster365 through his PM mailbox." Janet added.

"We hope you have a great Olympics everyone! You'll hear from us soon!" Steve happily said while waving goodbye.

"Yep, and as always, thanks for watching Rio Sports Channel, your home for all things sports." Janet concluded.

"Bye!" They sang in unison.

* * *

 **Ok, that's a wrap folks! So yeah, if there's a character from any movie (that fits in this scenario of course) you want to see in EgilMaster's Olympics either vote for them in the review/comment box, or PM me if so inclined. They need to either be a cannon character or a reasonably well known OC. If it's an OC, tell me the author I will do my best to work with them. Thanks for coming by. More details coming soon!**

 **\- Egil**


	2. KJ and Nightfly Interview

"And welcome back to Rio Sports Channel, your home for all things sports." Janet chirped. She was standing on a rooftop next to a blue jay with sapphire blue eyes and another bird with dark blue feathers and brown eyes. The blue jay had a white belly and markings with blue wings and tail, and pixie cut styled spikes on her head. The dark blue bird was slender and had 2 feathers standing on top of his head.

"We're here today with two of our Olympic contestants. Let me introduce them to you." Janet said while turning slightly to the blue jay.

"This is KJ the blue jay."

KJ smiled and waved at the camera with her right wing.

"Tell me KJ, what are you most excited about in the upcoming games? Hm?"

"Well Janet, let me tell you something." KJ stated as she leaned left and used Nightfly as an armrest.

Nightfly was a little shocked and wasn't sure how to respond on live tv. He blushed a little but his dark feathers covered it up. The bird just decided to deal with it. There could be worse things.

"There are tons of different birds out there in the world." She extended her right wing and moved it across the horizon, as if trying to brush the sky with her wing tips.

"But, there is only one me. And believe me you…I train hard, work hard, and-" As she was talking she confidently changed her view from Janet to the camera to Nightfly at perfect intervals. When KJ looked at Nightfly, the male bird realized something.

" _Oh fudgemuffin, she's got pretty eyes. Everyone always roots for the pretty one. I gotta find a way to tip things in my favor."_ Nightfly was jolted out of his thoughts when KJ screamed.

"-fight hard!" At that moment KJ pulled out her trusty dark brown scabbard which she wears over her back. Janet and Nightfly were caught off-guard of took a step back.

"W-h-h-hoa." Janet nervously chuckled.

KJ confidently twirled her sword and then slid it back into its leather housing over her back again.

"I see you are quite the fighter indeed." Janet remarked.

KJ grinned.

"Not only that but as you can see I am a professional archer. I can shoot a drop of water falling off a leaf while flying!" She happily explained while motioning to her bow over her chest and bag of arrows on her back.

"Well I bet you are excited for the archery portion of Olympics then." The female reporter replied.

KJ smiled proudly.

"Now we continue on to our next athlete, Nightfly."

When he heard his name, Nightfly's eyes shot up. He was still thinking of a way to impress the audience and get them to cheer for him. Because right now, he hasn't said or done anything to convince them.

"Nightfly, tell the audience at home what you're most excited for at the upcoming Olympic games."

Nightfly cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, well I'm definitely excited for the obstacle race." He said while smiling a little.

"I've actually been training for a few years for this." He added.

"Well Nightfly, I must say I am impressed. No one has declared a specialization in the obstacle race since the 1924 Summer Olympics in Paris France! Usually each team just tries to not do as bad as the others."

The male bird chuckled.

"Well my father actually was one of the engineers designing the race for the previous Olympics. Obviously he can't design this specific race this year because I'm in it."

"True, true. But wow, this is amazing. We may have a very interesting Olympic games this year between KJ, Nightfly and the other contestants." Janet said while motioning to the two birds when she said their respective names.

"I can say without a doubt that you two will be a huge asset to whichever team you end up playing with."

KJ and Nightfly nodded happily.

"Thanks!" They added in unison.

"Well I believe that wraps things up for today. I'll see you all next time when we interview Alex the Owl and Mihael. Until then, thanks for watching, and happy sporting."

"Bye!" The three birds waved to the camera.

"Ok cut!" A bird with a clipboard yelled.

The three bird started walking off set.

"Well thanks you two for coming. It was nice meeting you all. Good luck in the games!" Janet said as she flew off somewhere else.

KJ turned to Nightfly.

"Well I guess I'll see you out there then?" KJ said in a friendly manner, and fist bumped Nightfly on the shoulder.

"Oh uh, yeah. I'll see you out there KJ." The male bird replied with a smile.

"Cool"

Just then a berry fell out of the sky. A military macaw landed nearby, probably in an attempt to retrieve it.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Oh, no problem. The camera's off." Nightfly explained and pointed to the camera. Unfortunately for them, it was still running due to a glitch in the system.

The military macaw looked at KJ and completely forgot about Nightfly.

"Hey, let me make it up to you? Maybe a fruit coffee?" He asked.

KJ's eyes dilated.

 **SMACK**

The military macaw fell to the ground.

"You just punched him! What are you crazy?" Nightly exclaimed, holding his head with his wings.

"Hey I know a flirt when I see one! They don't call me Punchie for nothing." KJ smirked.

"Oh nuts! The camera's still on!" One of the producers yelled.

"Tell me we can cut that! Tell me we can cut that!"

" _Well this is gonna be fun."_ Nightfly thought to himself sarcastically.

Just then the camera went out.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'm sure that bird will be fine. At least it seems like our contestants are getting along somewhat. That's all for now. In the next chapter we're going to see Alex the Owl and Mihael. See you then!**


	3. Alex The Owl and Mihael

"HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO, And welcome back to the Rio Sports channel! I'm Janet, and as we gear up for the Winter Olympics we want to remind YOU to stay frosty!" Janet happily chirped into the mic.

"Yes, thanks to our sponsor, Dr. Frost, the Rio Sports channel is ad free for entire 30 block periods of time! So just remember, whether it's hot or cold, Dr. Frost is just the drink for you!" Steve chimed in.

"Haha, right on Steve. And now for not one, but TWO celebrity endorsements for Dr. Frost!" "On to you Marco." Janet said, transitioning the scene.

"Thanks Janet! I'm here with two of our winter Olympic contestants, Alex the Owl and Mihael. They're here to tell all you wonderful folks at home about Dr. Frost. Alright, let's hear it you two!" Marco looked over at Alex and Mihael and extended the mic to them. The three of them were standing in the snow, bundled up in warm sweaters, in front of a snowboard training area. Other contestants were in the background, snowboarding on ramps and hills.

Alex covered the mic.

"Um, we didn't agree to this."

"Hehe" Marco nervously chuckled.

"Read the prompter. It pays the bills."

"Fine whatever. At least I'm a rich sellout." Alex agreed.

"I drink Dr. Frost because it has all 5 of the natural artificial vitamins and minerals that I crave when training for the Olympics. They only use organic manmade preservatives to keep, so I know that my bod is in top shape. Wink?" Alex realized he was supposed to wink.

" _Oh crap"_

Alex winked and gave a thumbs up with his wing.

Mihael grabbed the mic from Alex.

"EVERYONE ELSE MAY BE A CORPORATE SELLOUT BUY YOU CANT QUIET THIS BIRD!"

Marco was freaking out.

"Haha, right yes. That is exactly how we don't feel, right Mihael? Isn't she funny?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yo, Alex, do me a fav?" Mihael tosses Alex the mic.

"Sure thing." Alex said and winked / gave a thumbs up.

" _Man, they have me trained like a winking dog now."_

Alex jumped in front of the camera.

" **EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OLYMPIIIIICCCCSSSSS"**

" **MIHAEL"**

Mihael has his arms crossed and rotates around in a circle on an orange background with a black lightning bolt.

" **Versus"**

" **MARCO"**

Marco doesn't know what to make of this.

A voice rings in his ear though.

"Marco, the ratings are off the charts! Follow along!"

" **Begin!"**

Mihael starts…

"I'M NOT A GIRL! I HAVE A SCAR! JUST LOOK AT MY FACE!

I HAVE 79 GOLD MEDALS FOR WINNING EVERY RACE!

SO YOU CAN JUST SIT IT OUT AND WAIT ON THAT BENCH!

CUZ' MY MANLY VOICE IS DEEPER THAN THE MARIANA TRENCH!"

"SOMEBODY BETTER PUT A STAR ON YOUR CHEST,

BECAUSE YOUR RATINGS WONT HELP AND YOU AINT THE BEST!

THE TELEPROMPTER MIGHT AS WELL BE YOUR BRAIN,

BECAUSE WITHOUT IT YOUR JOB IS GOIN DOWN THE DRAIN!"

Marco comes in…

"You think that you scare me?

You whiny little brat?

I'll be more than you could ever be!

So take that as a fact!"

"I make a 6-figure salary for standing next to you! _(Just count em')_

While you're getting frostbite, and turning dark blue!

Sure I use a prompter, but at least I can read! _(26 letters!)_

I got a 4-year education, so I think I got the lead!"

Alex jumps back in the frame.

" **Who won!? You Decide! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OYLMPICS!"**

Alex sighed.

" _Yeah, I think I lost the Dr. Frost sponsorship. Oh well."_

Alex then just gives a wink/thumbs up.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And shout out to Alex the Owl and Mihael for being in this chapter and giving descriptions for their characters. Have a good week everyone!**


End file.
